


The One Where He's Rude

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Rubber Eraser DayPrompt: None! One of the scenes just came to me while I was looking for prompts and I went with it.Actual summary: Sherlock insults Darcy while trying to prove she's no good for John. Things don't go as planned.





	The One Where He's Rude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



Darcy was not having a good day. Jane hadn’t slept in nearly two days, but was currently in her “angry” stage. There was nothing to do for it but let her continue to do whatever it was she was doing until she worked herself out of the anger and would be more amenable to bed. Until then, Darcy didn’t need to stick around. An angry Jane was like a hornet that would sting you to death, and she wanted to make sure that she kept herself well away from the desire to rage quit instead of putting her best friend slash boss to bed. She knew from experience that this would just prolong the anger stage instead of end it.

That was why she was currently sitting at a small table in the window of a small tea shop, enjoying one of the best cups of tea she had ever had while she read a book on her phone, tapping the  rubber eraser of her pencil against her lips as she scribbled down lines she particularly liked..The day was soft and gray in a way that she found charming three months ago and now found to be mundane and on occasion suffocating. Today it was just background that matched her equally gray mood. 

The shop had been mostly empty for the past hour, so when the door jingled with new arrivals, she glanced up and saw two men enter. She had seen them here before. One was reedy and wearing this coat that seemed to swish in the air dramatically when he walked into the shop. She wondered if he was vain enough to have practiced that or it it came effortlessly. His hair was also that sort of tousled where you couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. Combined with the coat, though? Must all be part of a very specific look he cultivated, even if it was done so only partially intentionally. He had really great cheekbones, but the whole look was well, a bit too high maintenance and not really her thing.

His friend however, he was more to her liking. He had on what had to be the softest sweater she had ever seen in an oatmeal sort of color. She wanted to rub her face all over it. He had sandy hair that had a smattering of grey in it, and she thought it made him look distinguished but not old. He was shorter, and while his clothes were looser fit than his friend’s, she had a feeling that it hid a fit body. He had a walk she knew well from her brother who was in the military. It was a toss up whether this man wore clothes to be comfortable or to make himself look less threatening.

She returned to the book she was reading and sipped her tea. She had a little bit longer before Jane would be out of the anger zone, and she wanted to finish this chapter before she left. As she read, she heard the men order and wait for their drinks. 

A shadow fell over her. “You need to move.”

She looked up into the face of the dramatic man. The other man was pinching his nose and clearly embarrassed by his friend’s behavior. “Pardon?” she said, even though she heard him fine.

“You heard me. You need to move. We need to sit here.”

“Not happening,” she said.

“Okay Sherlock, you asked. She said no. Let’s move on.”

“But John,” he whined, “we need to be in the window so we can see the people to track the killer.” He honest to goodness flounced petulantly and Darcy burst out laughing. “I don’t see how it’s funny that you’re impeding a murder investigation you ungrateful chit!”

That was it. Darcy was done being completely amused by the exchange and had moved into annoyed. “Listen here. You,” she said, waving a hand over his perfectly tailored person, “scream genius, which means people like us,” she pointed her finger between her and the man in the nice sweater that he had called John, “run ourselves ragged trying to keep you safe and healthy while you do the thing that the rest of us cannot. Now, I like geniuses. I have one of my own. In fact, if I don’t get back in the next hour to put her to bed, she might rip a hole in time and space just for fun. But just because you’re a genius doesn’t mean you get to be rude to me for existing. Be rude to me for something that matters, not this bullshit of sitting in the window when there are literally three other window tables open.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up as he looked over at John whose eyes had a much more smitten look. “She’s acceptable John. You could do much worse. In fact, you have.”

“I’m sorry, what?” she sputtered at the sudden change of topic.

“You and John,” Sherlock said. “He’s been mooning over you since you started coming here. I thought it was ridiculous, and brought him here to disabuse him of the notion that you might make good romantic partners. But your sloppy clothes and general disregard for your appearance actually are hiding a fighting spirit. You’ll do. I give you leave to date her John.” He turned on his heel, coat swishing around his legs, and left the shop.

“Sorry about him,” John said, scratching the back of his head. “I wish I could tell you he isn’t always like that, but it would be a lie.”

“I’m more interested in whether or not what he said was true.”

“Err...yes?”

“Is that a question?”

“No. I’m just worried about your response.”

She smiled. “Then worry no more, handsome. Why don’t you join me before I have to get back?” He took the seat opposite her. “My name’s Darcy.”

“John,” he said with a soft smile, and just like that her day got brighter.


End file.
